


Mi perdición

by Naldoreth



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Extended Scene, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth
Summary: Luchar contra un demonio en el Más Allá, saltar desde una grieta y darte la vuelta solo para ver que él no viene detrás. Esta era la peor pesadilla de Dorian, y se estaba haciendo realidad.





	Mi perdición

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandabeicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/gifts).



> La idea original es de @amandabeicker, ¡así que se lo dedico a ella!
> 
> (Reposteado de mi antigua cuenta).

La electricidad estática de la magia chispeaba en el ambiente, poniendo los pelos de Dorian de punta. En otras ocasiones se habría quejado de cómo siempre acababan en los peores sitios, de que tanta magia descontrolada iba a arruinarle el peinado, pero en aquella ocasión estaba demasiado centrado en correr. Correr por su vida. Correr directo hacia el agujero que se abría frente a él y escapar del dichoso Más Allá de una vez por todas.

Los gritos de la batalla quedaban atrás y él no tuvo tiempo de mirar atrás antes de cruzar el velo, protegiéndose la cara con las manos al saltar. No sabía cómo caería al otro lado y solo pudo rezar para no aterrizar sobre un charco de sangre de demonio.

«Es imposible quitarla de la ropa» pensó con disgusto.

El mundo se desvaneció frente a él y el color verde de la brecha le envolvió por completo. Giró la cabeza lo que pudo intentando discernir a sus compañeros entre la bruma del Velo, intentando distinguirlo a él, pero fue incapaz de ver nada. De repente, la tierra se abrió ante él y cayó durante un metro, antes de acabar hecho una bola con muy poca clase sobre el suelo. Sin levantarse, rodó para alejarse de la zona de impacto y su instinto le salvó de ser aplastado por Varric y Cassandra, que le iban a la zaga.

Se levantó apoyándose en su vara y se quitó el polvo de la ropa, farfullando entre dientes que tendría que tirarla debido a los girones provocados por la caída, mientras veía cómo Varric se apresuraba a echar una mano a la Buscadora. Casi sonrió con petulancia, pero sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la grieta de la que tendría que estar saliendo, en ese momento, el Inquisidor.

— _Fasta vass_  —juró entre dientes.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio una figura aparecer y se le hundió a los pies cuando se dio cuenta de que era Hawke. Miraba la grieta con tal intensidad, buscando un rastro del Inquisidor, que tenía la sensación de que acabaría haciéndola explotar con la vista. Los segundos pasaban sin rastro de él y le dirigió una mirada desesperada a Hawke, que le devolvió la mirada con un gesto de desconocimiento. Dorian se aferró a su vara, seguro de que sin ella sus rodillas acabarían por ceder. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y el tiempo pareció ralentizarse, eternizarse, como si Alexius hubiera lanzado de nuevo su hechizo temporal. La magia crepitaba entre sus dedos, amenazando con perder el control.

Y entonces apareció. Saltó la grieta y aterrizó con gracia en el suelo, e imponente y poderoso se giró con la mano alzada y cerró la alteración en el cielo. Estaba cubierto de sangre y de restos de demonio, pero los ojos le brillaban y estaba tan resplandeciente como siempre.

— _Festis bei umo canavarum…_  —masculló para sí, antes de dejar caer la cabeza y ocultarle el rostro al mundo.

 

—¿Estás bien? —Fue su voz la que le sacó de su estado de shock, y como siempre que le oía un escalofrío recorría su espalda. ¿Acaso no se acostumbraría nunca?— ¿Dorian?

El mago cerró el puño alrededor de su vara, tan fuerte que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos. Alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los del Inquisidor, que le miraban con sorpresa ante su enfado.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Es que acaso tienes un imperioso deseo de morir a manos de los seres más terroríficos del mundo? ¿O es que disfrutas haciéndome sufrir? —espetó. En el fondo sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar, con el resto de sus compañeros a su alrededor fingiendo que no les escuchaban. Sabía que lo más apropiado era callar hasta llegar a Skyhold, pero le daba igual: todo lo que le importaba era gritarle al hombre que amaba por ser tan imprudente, gritarle hasta quedarse sin voz, hasta que le entrara en su dura sesera.

—¿Perdona? —respondió él con sorpresa.

—¡No te hagas el sorprendido! ¡Casi me matas de un ataque al corazón! Ordenándonos salir antes que tú, y luego tardar una maldita eternidad en seguirnos. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, intercambiar direcciones con la Pesadilla? —escupió con ironía.

El Inquisidor frunció el ceño, comenzando a enfadarse.

«Perfecto».

—Hice lo que debía. Hemos perdido un buen hombre en esta misión, y no necesito que nadie cuestione mi juicio —dijo con frialdad. Dorian sabía que seguir provocándole no era una buena idea, lo sabía por la forma en la que había enunciado cada palabra, despacio y con fuerza. Lo sabía por la forma en la que le miraba y por la manera en la que apretaba los puños. Pero eso también le daba igual.

—¿No necesitas que nadie cuestione tu juicio, eh? —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le miró con altivez, a sabiendas de que aquel gesto avivaría su enfado—. Es cierto, tu juicio es impecable. Nunca has cometido ninguna estupidez, como lanzarte a por un gigante o intentar matar a un dragón tú solo. Es cierto, tus decisiones siempre son acertadas.

El miedo que había sentido por él se había transformado en veneno y lo lanzó con fuerza. El Inquisidor se puso blanco y abrió la boca para responder, pero nunca supo lo que iba a decirle pues Cassandra se interpuso.

—¡Ya está bien! Podréis seguir peleando en casa, pero ahora mismo debemos acabar esta misión —sentenció la Buscadora. Ambos hombres apartaron la mirada y se pusieron en marcha.

El enfado, la preocupación y el miedo atroz a perderle se apilaban en Dorian como ladrillos, hundiéndole en su propia miseria y amenazando con derrumbarse si no llegaban a Skyhold pronto.

 

El Inquisidor se había encerrado en la sala de guerra nada más llegar a Skyhold y Dorian había partido a sus aposentos. Tras un baño y una copa de vino, sin la mugre y la vista de Adamant frente a él, el enfado había comenzado a pasar. De vuelta en la pequeña biblioteca de la que se había adueñado comenzó a pasear frente a sus libros, buscando algo, cualquier cosa, que le ayudara a deshacerse del terror que le infundía. Había luchado contra las arañas que la Pesadilla había creado para él, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que su mayor terror era otro, y casi lo había visto cumplido en aquella arriesgada misión. ¿Cuántas veces más volvería a pasar por ello? ¿Cuántas veces más sentiría cómo se paraba su corazón y se rompía en mil pedazos ante la imagen de su otra mitad muerta, solo para recomponerse de nuevo como por arte de magia?

— _Venhedis_ , aquí casi no hay nada sobre el Imperio. Nada de interés —farfulló para sí—. Eso sí, si queremos saber si la Divina Galatea cagó o no un domingo tenemos veinte tomos distintos.

—Dorian. —El saludo del Inquisidor le puso los pelos de punta, pero no dejó de caminar frente a la estantería criticando la pobre selección de contenido.

—A ver si consigues que algún archivista rebelde se una a la causa. Esta biblioteca es más pobre que las ropas sureñas —respondió. El Inquisidor le miró alzando una ceja.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó.

—A que a tu biblioteca le falta mucha información —bromeó con tono amargo. El Inquisidor se cruzó de brazos y Dorian suspiró. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para discutir, ni para gastar bromas, ni para nada.

—Creí que te había perdido... —susurró mirando hacia otro lado—. Y no sé si podré perdonarte por ello.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Odiaba el estado vulnerable en el que estaba, pero no podía ocultarlo más.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por ello —se disculpó el Inquisidor. Ya no quedaba ni rastro de enfado: solo dolor, el mismo dolor que sentía él.

—No siento haberte acompañado, pero creí que te había perdido —insistió—. Me pediste que me adelantara y después no me seguiste. Creí que no saldrías nunca. Y pensé, «ya está, al final le he perdido para siempre».

Dar voz a su mayor miedo fue terrorífico y liberador al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del Inquisidor y vio en ellos el mismo miedo que sentía él, y de repente se dio cuenta de que no era el único que sufría por la integridad del otro, que miraba cada dos por tres a su alrededor en una lucha para asegurarse de que no había nada que lamentar, que se quedaba despierto por las noches disfrutando de los momentos que tenían juntos porque podían acabar en cualquier momento.

—¿Cómo estás tú? —preguntó ante su silencio.

—Vivo, al menos —bromeó. Muy a su pesar, Dorian rio entre dientes y se acercó a él.

—Justo como a mí me gusta —contestó. Los brazos del Inquisidor rodearon su cintura y apoyó su frente contra la de Dorian. Podría perderse en sus ojos, en su voz y en sus brazos hasta que el mundo acabara, lo que bien podía ser mañana, así que pensaba aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que les quedara juntos.

—Entonces, ¿me perdonas por casi morir de nuevo? —masculló el Inquisidor contra sus labios, enviando ondas de placer a todo su cuerpo. Dorian rio entre dientes y acortó aún más las distancias, haciéndole callar con un beso.

—Vas a ser mi perdición.

**Author's Note:**

> Glosario tevene:
> 
> "Fasta vass" es un juramento.  
> "Festis bei umo canavarum": en inglés, "you will be the death of me". Lo he traducido como "vas a ser mi perdición".  
> "Venhedis" otro juramento.


End file.
